


Needs For Another

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: She needed all the help she could get and she was thankful enough to have a boss and two best friends to help her though it.
Relationships: Dave Gruchacz/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Needs For Another

Matt looks up at the sound of someone knocking on the door frame. A frown and concern taking over his features when he sees a nervous Y/N standing there.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” She asks, barely audible.

He nods, gesturing for her to come in.

To his surprise, she shuts the door behind her, before sitting in a chair in front of his desk. He leans forward, after a minute of watching her fidget. “Is everything okay?”

She peeks up at him, “I don’t know. I’d like to say yes, but I have no idea.” Tears start to fall from her eyes.

Matt gets up, sitting on the edge of his desk. “What’s wrong, Y/N?”

She takes in a shaky breath. “I’m pregnant.”

He nods, eyes wide, as he tries to figure out what to say. “Congratulations, you’ll be a great mom. And don’t worry about losing your job here. You won’t be able to do some of the video shoots anymore, but it’s easy to get someone else to fill in.”

A laugh escapes her, along with a few tears. “Thank you.”

He smiles at her, “I’m not about to fire a pregnant lady, not only that you’re like a little sister to me.” Seeing her look, he corrects himself. “Alright, more to Joey, but he’s my brother so it counts.”

A few minutes pass by, before Matt says anything else. A soft look on his face. “How far along are you?”

Her left hand immediately goes to her belly at the question. “Nearly 12 weeks. I haven’t told anyone, but you. I don’t want to chance anything by telling everyone while still in the danger zone. But I knew that if I didn’t tell you, there would be hell to pay later.”

He nods, “you’d be correct. If I found out you did a battle universe video while you knew you were pregnant, that would kill me.”

She laughs, “that’s why I told you now.”

Matt suddenly looks uncomfortable as a question comes to mind. “It’s none of my business, but. You said you only told me. What about the father?”

She tenses at the question, making him regret asking it. “He’s not in the picture.” Seeing his face, she clarifies. “Not because I told him and he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby. It’s just complicated.”

He nods, not wanting to ask anymore questions since it was none of his business. “Alright, well I won’t tell anyone until you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Matt.”

Six weeks later and Y/N was in her second trimester and still hadn’t told anyone. Matt was getting more and more anxious as the weeks went on. With the excuse for her not being in any videos other than GG’s had been he wanted her to do more editing. He quickly had to figure something else out, and that turned into her taking over Fail Time, since Ashley had put her two weeks notice in. With Y/N running fail time, Matt didn’t have to worry about anyone wondering why she wasn’t in any other videos, since she was busy shooting those videos, editing them, and managing the channel as a whole.

At the sound of a knock against the door frame, Matt glances up. “Joey, what are you doing here?”

He shrugs, sitting on the couch. “Felt like stopping by, I had nothing else to do.”

Matt walks over to the other couch, sitting with his brother. “Everything okay?” He asks, after a few seconds.

“Yeah, it’s just Y/Ns been canceling on me a lot lately. And I know she’s running fail time, but dude, you should give her a little break, I mean, she keeps on canceling on me, because of work. This the fourth lunch, she’s cancelled on due to work.”

Matt sighs, “Well, she lied to you at least for today, because she’s at a doctor appointment and asked for a long lunch. I don’t know about the other times, but I do know she has taken three other long lunches to go to the doctors.”

Joey sits up straight, “Is she okay? I mean, do you know why she has so many appointments?”

“She’s okay and I do know why, but I can’t tell you.”

“What do you mean you can’t tell me?” Joey exclaims, his eyebrows furrowed.

Matt stands up, “Look, I promised her that I wouldn’t tell anyone until she was ready to tell people. And there’s only one reason I can think of for her not telling you, and while to me and you it might be stupid, I can definitely see why she would fear telling you.”

Joey’s eyebrows furrow more at that, he couldn’t think of a single thing she would tell him that might make him so mad, she would fear him.

At the sound of a phone going off, Joey stands up. Watching Matt’s face as he reads the text he got. “Look, if you want to talk to her, she just got back, her appointment went well.” Matt tells Joey.

“Thanks man.” Joey says, clapping his older brother on the shoulder, before leaving to go to where Y/Ns office is.

Reaching Y/Ns office, he doesn’t bother knocking before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

She looks up at the sound of the door closing, a smile on her face. “Hey, Joey. Sorry I had to cancel.”

“I heard your appointment went well.”

Her shoulders slump at that, “Matt told you.” Her right hand rubs over her face for a few seconds, before it falls back to her side. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me about the appointments? I mean Matt knows everything and I don’t know anything, I’m your best friend.” Joey says.

“First off, Matt doesn’t know everything. I told him what he needed to know and a little more because he’s my boss, I had to tell him. I haven’t told you or anyone else because I’m scared to tell people.”

Joey looks at her, realizing now that she’s holding herself together. Whatever it was she had been hiding was really freaking her out. “I’m sorry, it’s just I got angry that you trusted Matt, and I didn’t even think about him being your boss, I just immediately jumped to a different conclusion.”

“It’s okay, Joey. It can be a little hard to remember at times that Matt is the boss of everyone with how friendly and nice he is.”

A laugh escapes him at that, knowing it was true.

“Look, you don’t have to tell me until you’re ready, but just know it won’t change anything.” He says, after a minute.

She smiles sadly at him, “it changes a lot of things and even though I’m not ready and I don’t think I ever will be, I’ll tell you what’s going on.” She gestures for him to sit. Letting him get comfortable before she says anything. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re what?”

She smiles awkwardly, moving in her seat. “Pregnant, I’m pregnant. I’m getting close to be five months.”

He looks at her, jaw dropped. “Five months? How long have you known?”

Her eyebrows furrow as she does the math out loud. “I found out when I was ten weeks along, I’m nineteen now, so two months. I haven’t known for too long.”

“You think two months isn’t too long? How long has Matt known?”

She sighs, “For safety reasons because of all the battle universe shoots I was suppose to be in, I told him when I was twelve weeks.”

Joey buries his face in his hands, needing a minute to process everything. His mind going back to how Matt told him she was scared to tell him specifically.

“Why were you so scared to tell me?” He asks, emphasizing on the me.

“I’m not married and I’m pregnant. The father isn’t in the picture. I mean, those are two big ones.” Y/N says, her mind spinning at the fact that he wasn’t mad.

After she’s done talking, it clicks in his brain why she thought that. “Oh, Y/N. I know I’m big on that whole thing, but I’m not that big on it. You don’t need to worry about me being mad about stuff like that.” He pauses, thinking of something else. “Do I need to beat up the guy who’s just ditching you and the baby? Because say the words and I’ll do it.”

She laughs at that, making him smile. “No, Joey, you don’t need to beat anyone up. The dad didn’t ditch, it’s really complicated.”

He frowns at that, “Like how complicated?”

She looks away from him, feeling uncomfortable again.

She takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling, as tears come to her eyes. “Do you remember that night where the hospital called you since you’re my emergency contact?”

He nods, “Yeah, all they told me was something happened, you couldn’t drive home, and you were refusing treatment.” He tries to remember everything else he can from that night. “I was so tired that I didn’t think anything of it, but they told me to bring clothes because yours were damaged.” His voice softens, as he continues. “I remember getting there, and you looked okay and I didn’t understand why you were in the hospital. But you had that cut on your arm, and these light bruises on your wrists.”

“My knees were scraped up pretty badly too.” Y/N adds, getting lost in the memory. “The police took my clothes as evidence, that’s why you had to bring me clothes. I was robbed by this guy and after he couldn’t find any cash on me, he, uh, he got angry.” Is all she says, tears starting to fall.

“Y/N.” He says, realizing what happened.

She shakes her head, wiping away her tears. “I’m okay. What happened, happened.”

“Did you tell the police?”

“No. But they had a warrant out for his arrest because he’s done this before. I lied, told them that he got close but nothing happened.” She tells him.

He nods, not understanding why, but not wanting to push the subject. “I know this might be a bad time, but Y/N, can I give you hug?”

She gives a sad smile, as she nods, standing up. She wraps her arms around his middle. “You don’t have to ask to give me a hug, Joey.”

He squeezes her tighter at that, before letting go. “Agree to disagree on that. And before I go, because I’m late for a team edge meeting. Congratulations on the baby. You’ll be a good mom.”

“Thanks, Joey.”

Watching Joey leave, she returns to her desk. Her eyes landing on the sticky note full of things she has to do today before she can leave. Glancing at the time on her computer, she breathes a sigh of relief, seeing that it isn’t even one yet.

Picking up her phone, she sends a quick thank you text to Matt, before setting it back down. Putting all her attention towards the thumbnail she’s working on.

When a cup of coffee is set in front of her an hour later, she looks away from her computer screen. Taking a sip, she breathes a sigh of relief at the flavors hitting her tongue. She glances at the man, who brought her coffee. Rolling her eyes at the smug look on his face, as he sits down at his desk. “Thank you, Dave.”

“No problem. I noticed you didn’t drink any coffee this morning, so I figured you wouldn’t mind one now.” He says, turning to look at his own computer.

“Yeah, this whole only one cup of coffee thing, is kicking my ass.” Y/N laughs, only to stop when she realizes what she just said.

Dave turns towards her, wanting to know if he heard her correctly. “Are you on a new diet?”

Her face scrunches up at the word diet, “Kind of? I mean no alcohol, only a cup of coffee, I have to avoid most seafood. So, yeah, I’d call it a new diet.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Yet, you obviously aren’t thinking of it as a new diet.”

“It’s a lifestyle change.”

“A lifestyle change?” He says, in slight disbelief.

She nods, trying to sound convincing. “Yeah, a lifestyle change. There’s just things I can’t do or eat or drink.”

“Mhmm.” He says, not convinced by her words or the facial expressions she made that were nearly funny, if not for the conversation taking place.

It’s quiet in the office that’s usually filled with some sort of music or podcast that the two both enjoyed. And as the silence continues for twenty minutes, Y/N breaks it. Her eyes still on her computer. “It is a lifestyle change.” She doesn’t look at him, even though she can feel the weight of his eyes on her. “I’m pregnant and I don’t know I think it counts as a lifestyle change.”

His face falls slightly, at the news of her being pregnant, but a smile replaces the expression. He was more than happy for his friend, even if he did wish that it was his baby. He stands up, pulling her out of her own chair to give her a hug. “That’s amazing! Congrats, Y/N.”

She laughs, relaxing in his grip. “Thanks, Dave.” She moves out of his arms, “You should feel really happy, you are the first person I have told because I wanted to.”

He laughs, his right hand going over his heart. “I feel honored.”

Dave sits back down at his desk, returning to the video he was editing before she said anything. And before he can comment on how quiet it is now that the tension has left, a podcast starts playing.

Two hours pass by before Y/N leaves. “I’m heading out, Dave. You staying?”

He glances at the time and shakes his head. “Nope, I’m just going to save this and then leave.” As he speaks, he saves the file he’s working on, before shutting off the computer.

“Awesome, because last time I left before you did, you didn’t turn the lights off in the office and we both got in trouble for it.”

“It was one time!” He exclaims, waiting for her to leave before flipping the lights off and closing the door. “And I didn’t forget the time before that.”

She laughs, bumping him with her shoulder. “I know. Just don’t want a repeat of Matt and Kevin’s angry rant about power.”

“Yeah, I could go without hearing that again.”

Their shoulders brush together, as they walk downstairs and out of the office. Before Dave can walk over to his car, Y/N hugs him.

“Thank you, Dave.” She whispers, not knowing how else to express her gratitude that he didn’t push her for more information or ask more questions.

He squeezes her gently, before letting her go. “It’s no problem, Y/N. Now, go home, eat something, relax, and then sleep. I’ll pick you up in the morning, we can get a donut or something.”

Her eyes light up, clasping her hands together. “Can we pretty please get smoothies?”

He nods, with a laugh. “Definitely.” He turns on his heel, waving at her. “Drive home safe.”

“You too! Make sure you don’t hit anyone.” She calls back, with a laugh.

Arriving at Y/Ns over twelve hours later, after the news of her pregnancy, Dave couldn’t help but feel anxious, as he walked up to her apartment and stood outside her door. What if, her boyfriend and the baby’s father answered the door? What if he had a problem with him driving her to work and then home? Dave didn’t want to cause any problems for the girl. He swallows the lump in his throat, before knocking on the door, three short knocks sounding against the wood.

Barely thirty seconds later, Y/N opens the door, a large smile on her face, and her bag slung over one shoulder. Dave’s eyes immediately flit over her body before he can stop himself, settling longer than they ever had on her stomach. With what she was wearing he couldn’t see a bump, even though by nineteen weeks she most definitely had one. He looks back up at Y/N, realizing he had lingered way too long on her stomach. Expecting to see a frown or a raised eyebrow, he’s surprised by the smile on her face.

Her hands reach for the hem of her shirt, “Do you want to see?” He nods, watching as she pulls her shirt up enough and then turns to the side, so he can really see the bump. His eyes first land on the way her jeans look on her skin, then they notice the stretch marks just barely peeking out of her jeans. Finally, his eyes fall on her bump. Dave’s breath catches, and he surprisingly feels the urge to touch.

“I just realized I had a bump a week ago. Shocked the hell out of me.” Y/N tells him, making him look up at her.

He chuckles, deciding to change the topic, remembering now that he’s standing in the hallway outside of her apartment, while she stands in the doorway. “We should go and get our smoothies. Also, I know you like that one place, but I was thinking Jamba Juice.”

She frowns at that, dropping her shirt and then moving to lock her door. “What’s wrong with Summers?”

“Well, they have been found to not properly make their juice, which in turn makes their smoothies and anything else they use their juice with, unsafe for anyone, but especially a pregnant woman.” Dave tells her.

She nods, “How many hours of research did you do last night after I told you I was pregnant?” 

He makes a face at the question, wishing he wasn’t so predictable. “I read a few websites and then I read ‘What To Expect When You’re Expecting’.”

She shakes her head, as they get to where he parked his car. “You didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugs, feeling himself flush slightly. “I wanted to.” He opens the passenger door, waiting until she’s inside fully to shut the door and then walk over to the other side of the car.

As soon, as he enters the car, his door shuts, and hands go to the seat belt, Y/N touches the shoulder closest to her. “Thank you, Dave. It really means a lot.” Her voice is soft, filled with emotion.

Dave lets go of the seat belt to squeeze her hand. “It’s no problem.”

Her smile that was soft, moves into her usual smile. Squeezing his hand once more, before letting it go. 

A week later, Y/N looks at Dave, nervously. And while one part of him wanted to laugh, because he had never seen her so nervous, he didn’t. Instead, he placed his hands on her shoulders, an easy smile on his face as he takes deep breaths. “It’s okay. And if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. This is just a celebration, no one’s expecting any announcements, there is no pressure.”

She nods, her breathing evening out. “I know, but I need to tell everyone. I mean baggy shirts can only hide so much.”

His left hand moves from her shoulder to her chin. “You don’t owe anyone an explanation or a reason. And you can’t force yourself to do this. In less than a month there will probably be another celebration and you could announce it there.”

She smiles up at him, her hands that, were hanging by her sides, moving to wrap around his arms. “I’m not forcing myself, I’m just scared.” She hesitates before saying the last word. “This has been my little secret. And now everyone will know, it’s an adjustment.”

He nods, his hand releasing her chin, “well, you can adjust after everyone knows. And don’t worry, I will be there to tell anyone who asks that there will be no baby shower.”

Her hands drop from his arms, so she can hug him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

His chest tightens at the words. Because sure she was saying that, but it couldn’t possibly be true. She had the baby’s father, whoever he was. She didn’t need him.

Separating, the two share a smile before entering the blue base where the celebration was being held. Y/N laughs, as she is immediately greeted by Joey, who hugs her, and then side hugs Dave.

“Where have you guys been?” He asks, practically jumping up and down from the energy surrounding them.

Dave and Y/N share an amused look, because of the hyper grown man. “I had to finish editing a fail time video.”

“And I had to check on the shipping information for one of the dope or nope products.” Dave finishes.

Joey nods, not too surprised at the answer, considering those types of things made nearly everyone late. “Well, there’s cake and cupcakes. No cookies, though.” He mutters the last sentence with a frown, before smiling again. “Anyways, Woods has been looking for you.” He points at Y/N. “I don’t know why, I didn’t ask, but yeah.”

“Thanks, Joey.” She pats him on the shoulder, before moving past him, spotting Woods. “I’m gonna go talk to Woods, I’ll find you after.” She tells Dave, waiting for him to nod, before she walks over to where Woods is standing.

“Y/N.” Woods cheers, setting his drink down for a second, so he can get a hug.

She laughs, but takes the second enthusiastic greeting. “Hey. Joey said you needed to talk to me?”

He nods, “Yeah, I had this idea for fail time and I know we aren’t supposed to be talking business right now, but it won’t leave my head.” He shrugs.

“It’s fine. What’s your idea?”

As Woods begins to explain his idea, from the corner of her eye she can see Dave talking to Liz and Michael. The three laughing, after Liz says something. Her full attention returns to Woods, when he pauses, taking a breath before he goes back into his idea. She lets him fully explain his idea, before she says anything.

“I like it, but I don’t know if we’ll be able to do exactly that. We don’t have the budget and I’m required to have at least five people in the video.” She tells him, wishing she could do it, but she would only be able to buy all the supplies for three, not anymore.

Woods frowns, before lighting up. “We could have people paired up. I could be behind the camera with you, and then we could have two teams of three or three teams of two.”

She rolls the idea around in her head, before nodding. “It will be a little hard to do, because of everyone’s schedules, but I’ll put it on the to do list.”

He fist pumps, “Yes!”

She shakes her head at him, laughing. “I’ll see you later, Woods.”

“Later, Y/N.”

She walks over to where Dave is still talking to Liz and Michael, immediately being drawn into their conversation. “Y/N, thank goodness you’re here. Dave told us you have an announcement, but won’t tell us what it is.” Michael says.

“How do you know, I know?” Dave laughs.

“Because if you didn’t know, you wouldn’t of said anything.” Liz points out

He nods, “That’s fair and true.”

Michael and Liz turn their attention to Y/N, “So what is it?”

She shakes her head, “I’m not telling you guys, you can find out when everyone else does.”

Liz narrows her eyes, “Does Matt know?”

She nods, making Michael gasp. He lowers his voice, “Are you leaving? Is this also your going away party and Matt just hasn’t said anything.”

“No.” Y/N says. “I’m not leaving. I love this place, I would never leave.”

Michael takes a deep breath, wiping his brow. “Thank god. I couldn’t handle another person leaving. I mean first Ashley and then Mitch. And team edge is leaving within the next month. There’s too many people leaving.”

Liz pats him on the arm. “It’s okay Michael. Now, Y/N, because I’m dying to know. When exactly are you announcing whatever you’re announcing.”

“Uh, whenever. I didn’t have a set time.” Y/N shrugs.

Liz smiles at her, before turning to face towards where everyone was. “You guys, Y/N has an announcement!” She shouts.

“Liz.” Y/N whispers in protest, before smiling at everyone, as the room calms down and they all turn to look at her. She almost says, that it was a joke, she doesn’t actually have anything to tell them, but Dave put his hand on her back. Giving her the support she needs. She smiles nervously, “I’m pregnant.”

The room bursts into cheers and congratulations, making her laugh. Liz immediately pulls her into a hug. “This is amazing! How far along are you?”

“Five months.” Y/N tells her, moving out of her arms.

“Congrats.” Michael tells her, patting her on the back.

Before she can say anything, she’s pulled into another hug. “I’m gonna be an uncle!” The person says to her making her laugh.

“Someone save me and my child. Tanner, I love you, but I don’t think you’ll ever be allowed to babysit by yourself.”

He shrugs, not surprised. “That’s fine, I’ll just make Woods come with me.”

“Woods I trust, I can agree to that.”

Tanner laughs, turning to face everyone. “Suck it people! Woods and me getting babysitting duty!”

Y/N laughs at him, hugging him again, before returning to the trio.

Liz, before she can stop herself, asks Y/N. “When can we meet the baby’s dad? Oh, and is it a boy or a girl?”

“She doesn’t know the gender yet.” Dave tells Liz, answering the last question, but he looks at Y/N wondering what she’ll tell Liz, since he had never asked her about the baby’s father before.

Y/N smiles awkwardly, “Uh, you won’t be able to. He’s not in the picture.”

The smile on Liz’s face drops, “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t of asked.”

She laughs, “It’s fine, Liz. You didn’t know.”

Dave can’t hear what Liz says next, too wrapped up in both the relief and anger he feels. He would still never have a chance, but at least he wouldn’t have to see someone else with Y/N.

A frown plays on his lips. Y/N would be alone, no one to help her set up the nursery or drive her to appointments, since she didn’t want to drive when she got too far along. There wouldn’t be anyone when she gave birth or went home for the first time with the baby. Who would help her with the baby when they won’t stop crying and it’s one am? Who will take care of her? He knew labor was painful, who would help her after the baby was born with more than just the baby, but with the everyday tasks that will be difficult because of the baby and how her body feels?

Dave is snapped out of his thoughts, when he feels a hand touch his arms. “I’m going to get some cake, do you want some?” Y/N asks.

He smiles at her, shaking away his previous thoughts. “I’ll get it, you go find somewhere to sit. You were complaining about your feet earlier.” Before she can tell him, he doesn’t have to, he walks away, leaving her to glare at his back and then find somewhere to sit.

Three minutes later, Dave looks around, and he’s surprised to see that Y/N actually sat down. A slight frown on her face as she looks at something on her phone.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, sliding the piece of cake in front of her, before sitting down next to her.

She smiles at him, muttering a thank you, before taking a bite of the cake. “That is so good.” She says, not trying to ignore his question, but not being able to help it because of the cake. “I have an appointment tomorrow for the baby and me, I have to get some tests done.”

He winces, appointments on Saturdays were never fun. Dave hesitates, eyes wandering over her face, before he goes ahead with his offer. “If you want I could drive you? Try to make the day slightly better.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t of offered if I did.” He tells her, a small laugh leaving him.

Raising his hand to knock on Y/Ns door the next morning, reminds him of the day after she told him she was pregnant. But, gone where the nerves of having to see the baby’s father or worry that he was going to screw something up for her.

Knocking, he waits a few seconds before repeating the action. “It’s open.” He hears from the other side of the door. Opening the door, he closes it behind him. He eyes the boxes in her living room that say donate. Turning towards the kitchen, he has to resist laughing at the sight of Y/N glaring at her exposed baby bump.

Seeing him, she glares at him. “Don’t you dare, laugh Dave. I can’t fit into anything.”

“Because of the baby bump?”

She laughs, clearly exasperated at how her body is changing. “yeah, I wish. The baby made my boobs bigger, so on top of shirts not fitting because of the bump they also can’t fit because of my boobs.”

Dave resists the urge to look away from her face. Hes racks his brain for a solution to the shirt problem. “Has anyone left a shirt here? You could borrow that.”

She purses her lips, “I think I have one of yours, from the paint war, a few months ago.” As she talks she walks into her room, gesturing for him to follow.

His eyes are drawn to the crib on the right side of the room, by the empty closet. “I forgot you lived in a one bedroom.”

“Yeah, I was planning on moving out, but with the baby, I’ll have to extend my contract.” She says, digging through the clothes, on her bed.

He nods, even though she couldn’t see him.

Dave was one of the few people in Hi5 that had a house and no roommates. With his grandmother, needing to be taken care of all the time, she gave her three bedroom house to him. With the mortgage all paid off, and even though he refused to take her money, she was still paying the homeowners insurance with her social security and disability. Leaving him more than able to live without a roommate.

Hearing Y/N make a victory noise, he turns toward her, only to get the breath knocked out of him, at the sight of her in his shirt.

“I just want to apologize in advance if my bump stretches the shirt out.” She says, not noticing the look on his face.

He clears his throat, “It’s fine, I have tons of shirts.”

“C’mon, I just need to grab my purse, then we can go.” Her words, make him snap out the trance, he was in, following her out the bedroom, and then the apartment.

Even with the extreme traffic that California had, they were able to make it to the appointment 30 minutes early. Dave watches as she signed a paper, consenting for him to be in the room with her, and then he was handed a small thing of juice and a cookie wrapped in plastic, before the receptionist, told them to sit down.

Sitting down on a couch that could comfortably fit three, he’s surprised when Y/N sits right next to him, thigh to thigh. “What’s with the juice and cookie?” He whispers.

“I have to give blood today. This appointment is to see if there is anything they need to worry about with the baby, like a heart defect or anything in that nature.” She tells him.

“Will we get to see the baby?” He asks, hopeful.

Her heart flutters at his words, will we, she nods. “Yeah, and if the baby is cooperating, might be able to find out the gender.”

By the end of the long appointment at the doctor office, Dave was happy he offered to go with Y/N. He couldn’t imagine sitting through this alone. He sat up straight as Dr. Ilesi came back into the room, an ultrasound machine in tow. He watches with wide eyes as the doctor starts what she needs to while, Y/N pulls her pants down lower, tucking a towel in the waistband, and then pulls her shirt up. The motions natural to the woman by now with it being her fifth scan.

“This is gonna be cold.” The doctor warns, before squirting the jelly like substance onto Y/Ns belly.

Moving the wand over Y/Ns belly, Dave and her eyes are stuck on the screen. They don’t notice as Dr. Ilesi moves her free hand over to the machine and tinkers with a knob so the sound of the heartbeat fills the room.

“Holy crap.” Dave mutters, in awe of the image of the baby and the sound of its heartbeat. “That’s your baby.”

Y/N nods, her eyes welling with tears like they always do at these appointments. She blindly reaches for his hand, and when she gets it, she squeezes it tight.

“Heartbeat is strong.” The doctor remarks, before moving the wand, and making an aw sound. “And if you want I can tell you the gender.”

Dave looks to Y/N wondering what she’ll say, only for her to be looking at him. He smiles at her, squeezing her hand tighter. “Choose whatever you want.”

Y/N looks back to the doctor. “What’s the gender?”

Dr. Ilesi, smiles at them before pointing at something on the screen. “See this.” When they nod, she continues. “Congratulations, you two will be having a baby boy in a couple of months.”

The two both don’t seem to hear the congratulations extend to both of them. Y/N too caught up in crying, and Dave too busy hugging her to think of anything other than, Y/N is having a boy.

A few days later, Joey greets Y/N with a hug, and as they step away from each other, his eyes immediately rest on the baby bump. “Six months, now. The time is flying by.” He says, the text he got two days beforehand of her scan, fresh in his mind.

She nods, a smile on her face, that seems a little fake to the tall man. “Way too fast. Soon the baby will be here.” She carefully sits in the chair opposite of his.

“I got you pancakes like you wanted, the waitress told me twenty minutes until they were done that was like five minutes ago.” Joey tells her, before leaning forward. “Which means we have time to talk about why you seemed so eager to get lunch with me, considering you’ve been taking all your lunches in the office, so everything is ready for when the baby comes.”

A weak laugh, leaves her. “Can’t slip pass anything by you, can I?” He doesn’t say anything in response, making her sigh. “You know how my apartment is a one bedroom and I’ve been donating practically everything that way the baby has all the room it needs.”

He frowns at her carefulness not to tell the gender, but nods.

“Well, Dave offered to let me and the baby live with him.”

Joeys glad he wasn’t drinking anything, he was sure that it would be all over if he had been. “He what?”

She moves in her chair, trying to get comfortable. “Dave was helping me move stuff around yesterday and we got talking about how I’ll probably want some help around the apartment for a few days after the baby is born and how it sucked, I was stuck in an apartment with no elevator and he kinda blurted it out.”

“So it was in the moment?”

She shakes her head, “no, I asked him that, and he had actually been thinking about asking me, just didn’t know how.”

He nods, “are you going to move in with him?”

She frowns, “I don’t know.”

“Do you want to?” He asks, after the waitress sets their food down in front of them.

“Yes.” She says, surprising him. “And it’s not because of the house that I want to. It’s because of Dave. He’s always been a good friend and after telling him, he’s done all these things that he doesn’t need to do and he’s been there, almost like how you’re here for me.”

“Almost like how am I? It sounds like he’s there for you more than I am.” He doesn’t say to be mean or try to make it sound like she’s replacing him with Dave, because they both know what he means and that’s he not being replaced.

Joey still gets the weird texts at midnight about stuff you shouldn’t be thinking at midnight. And she still picks up the random FaceTime calls she gets on the weekends when one of his teams has won and he’s really excited. They both know that sometimes it’s easier to not talk about the really big important stuff. It’s part of why Joey, doesn’t know much more than Matt when it comes to the baby.

“There’s something different with Dave.” She tells him, in between bites of pancake.

He wiggles his eyebrows, teasing her. “Maybe because you like him.” He doesn’t expect for her hands to tighten on her fork and knife. His grin grows. “I was joking around, but you do. You like him.”

She groans, letting the utensils fall onto the plate. “I shouldn’t be liking anyone.”

“Why? Because you’re pregnant?”

She nods, before he can finish his last question.

“Just because your pregnant, doesn’t mean you can’t like anyone.”

Y/N looks around, before leaning forward, her voice coming out as a whisper. “Maybe liking someone is okay, but I shouldn’t want to have sex with anyone.”

Joey rolls his eyes, “I’m pretty sure heightened sex drive is part of being pregnant.”

“It is, but there’s a difference between just wanting to have sex with someone and wanting to have sex and a relationship all when you’re six months pregnant.” She tells him, exasperated with her feelings.

He reaches forward, grabbing her hands. “I’m not saying tell him or act on it. I’m just saying it’s alright for you to feel this way. And maybe it will be hard for you to be around Dave, wake up in the same house as him every morning, but you should move in with him. He cares for you a lot. Maybe not in the same way, but he cares enough to offer for you and the baby to live with him. That’s something I don’t think I would even do.”

She squeezes his hands, before letting them go to catch a tear dripping down her face. “Thank you, Joey. I think I needed to hear that.”

He smiles at her, “no problem.”

Fifty minutes later, when she’s settled in, a new video open to edit on her screen. Dave pops in from a dope or nope shoot. “Hey.” He greets, reaching for a shirt on the shared clothes rack for emergencies.

She returns her eyes onto the screen, as his hands reach for the hem of his shirt. “Hi. Matt yell anymore than normal?”

He laughs, tossing the shirt into his backpack, before slipping on a new one. “No, he actually was kinda quiet today. I think he’s a little nervous with the two new hires.”

“I would be too.” She mutters, her attention going back to video open on her screen.

He opens his email, looking for the one from Michael about other shoot dates. Typing his answer, that yes, he could do the eighth and the ninth, but he had to be on set for REKT on the third, he sends it off. Opening a new one, he looks away, when he hears Y/N shift in her chair, a small groan leaving her. He turns to look at her in his chair, forgetting the opened email.

“What’s wrong?” His mind spinning with what could be happening. Back pain, Braxton Hicks.

“Babies cry a lot. All the time. The house will be a mess, you probably won’t get a good night’s sleep until we move out or if we stay somewhere else for a night.”

“You want to move in?” Shock and excitement bleeding out of his voice.

She nods, “I do, but only if you realize that your house will be in disarray and a lot of crying is going to happen.”

He jumps out of his chair, offering his hands to her, so she can get out of the chair faster, before he hugs her. “I don’t care about the house being messy and the crying. I just want you and the baby to be happy.”

His hands slip when they pull away, still in each other’s arms, just not embracing. They hesitate above her bump, and when she nods, they slip to her bump. Both of their eyes fall to how his hands look resting on her bump.

Awe takes over his features when he feels the baby kick and he moves to rest on his knees, his hands staying where they are. When another kick lands against his hand, a wet laugh leaves his throat.

“Hey, buddy. You’re pretty strong, huh?” He kicks again, only Dave can’t feel it.

Before she can stop herself, she runs her fingers through his hair. “You should feel what he does to my ribs at night.”

“I’d take the pain if I could.” He tells her, standing up on his feet.

“Would you also be pregnant for me for nine months?”

His answer is just as quick as the answer itself. “In a heartbeat.”

The answer shocks them both, but as the shock on Dave’s face slips into something she can’t put her finger on, she feels her heart beat faster. He shuffles closer, his breath fanning against her face.

The overwhelming urge to blurt out his feelings take over and he isn’t even able to form his own thought, as his mouth opens, and words fall out. “I love you.” A nervous chuckle leaves him, “I know this probably this worst time to be admitting my feelings and I didn’t plan on doing it, but I love you.”

“I don’t want to lie to you.” She murmurs and when he goes to back away, she grabs his hands. “I don’t know if I love you yet.” She looks down at where her feet should be, her bump covering them. “I do know that I have feelings for you and that I want to be with you.” She sighs, her hands leaving his, to rest on her stomach. “But, I can’t be with you. It wouldn’t be fair for you. I’m pregnant and the baby will be here in three months. That’s a lot.”

“I know you’re pregnant and I didn’t fall in love with you before you were pregnant. Maybe it doesn’t sound fair to you, because a kid would be added to the equation, but its sounds fair to me. The baby isn’t here yet, but I already love him. It sounds like I’m winning. I get to be with you and the baby.” His voice is incredibly soft when he says the last sentence, making her heart melt more.

“You made me cry.” She whispers, wiping away her tears.

“Wasn’t my intention.” Dave promises, his voice just as low.

He cradles her face in his hands, his thumbs taking over what her fingers were doing, wiping away the tears. Her breath catches when their eyes lock.

“Can I?” He asks, his eye going back and forth from looking in her eyes to her lips.

“I’ve been crying.”

“I don’t care.” He dips his head, pressing their lips together for the first time.

‘Who’s the father?’, it was a question that came up two months after the couple got together, and a month shy from the due date. It wasn’t Dave who brought it up. He had thought about it, but never thought about actually asking her. It was Y/N.

Dave looked up at the sound of Y/N no longer humming. Seeing her expression, he set down his book, turning to face her.

“I want to tell you who the biological father is.” She winces at word father. Every time she woke up, with cold sweat on her body, her heart beating what felt like a mile a minute, she was reminded again and again that he wasn’t the father, or even the sperm donor. He was just there, just a part of her life forever. And that’s what she had taken to calling him in her head, a person who was just there. To hear herself describe him as the father since it was the easiest way to do so, she couldn’t help but wince.

“You don’t have to tell me.” He tells her, already sensing that whoever it was things hadn’t ended well.

She shakes her head, “I do. It’s just difficult.” Shifting in her seat, she starts the story.

She doesn’t start it like how she did with Joey, where she just told him the facts. She tells Dave about how she just had to take a walk to grab a stupid candy that she can’t even look at or think about now. The fear she felt when she was grabbed and how it increased when she felt a knife against her throat. How he even let her go when he realized she didn’t have any cash on her. That she had a chance to run and escape, but she was so frozen from fear that she couldn’t move, could barely breathe.

While she had been giving him all the details she stops as it reaches the worst part. She tells him how she was forced on her knees and elbows. How he had ripped her shirt and pants. She doesn’t tell him the searing pain she felt when he entered her or the words he grunted out beside her ear. How she never wants to hear anyone in that same tone of voice call her sexy. That she never wants to be on her hands and knees again it when comes to intimate moments.

She does, however, when a few minutes pass by after she tells him what happens, and he’s holding her, that she never wants to wear yoga pants or own a pocket knife. His hold on her tightens at the words.

Somehow it wasn’t the small things he did get about the rape that made him angry, although they did. He could never understand why any human being would do that to another. It was the after part. How she lied to the police and considered lying to the hospital, but didn’t because she needed to know if she had contracted something. It was her calling Joey and him finding out months later. What made him the angriest and the saddest, was she lived with it by herself for so many months.

Dave presses a kiss to her head, warmth filling him, as she leans into it. “I want you to tell me if I ever make you feel uncomfortable. I don’t care if it’s a look I give you or someone. Or just something I’m unconsciously doing. No matter how big or small, I want you to tell me.”

She nods, a shy look coming over her face. “Can you hold me a bit longer?” She only asks, because she’s practically on his lap, and with the added weight of her pregnancy, she didn’t want to think about how heavy she was and how his legs were probably falling asleep.

“I’ll hold you as long as you want me to.”

Those words become something said nearly every week in the house for the next six years. Their son taking a shine to the words when he realizes that they aren’t just for when he upset about something.

“Dad!” Woodland shrieks, raising his little arms as a signal that he wants to be picked up. With Joey being godfather and Liz being godmother, and they had unable to think of a name until an hour after he was born, and Woods came rushing into the room, the first to see the texts you had sent out to everyone, you both decided to name your little boy after Woods, one of your closest friends. And even after six years, Woods still looked like he was going to cry any time he heard their shared name.

Dave scoops up the little boy, swinging him around, before settling him on his hip. “Good day at school?”

He hums a yes, already trying to take off his backpack, even though they still have a two minute walk to the house. “It was Andrew’s birthday today, so we got cake, and he told me my card was the best.” His chest puffs out at the words.

Dave nods, remembering watching Y/N and Woodland make the card together for nearly an hour before Woodland deemed it suitable enough for the boy he had a crush on. “Did you say your welcome after he said thank you?” He asks, his son still not grasping some of his manners, with his brain constantly running.

He shakes his head, a frown forming. “I forgot, I’ll tell him tomorrow though.” He promises.

“Alright.” Dave nods, setting him down, before opening the door. “Remember shoes off, set your backpack on the bench, and wash your hands.” He reminds Woodland, watching him do the first two things, before he vanishes into the hall bathroom, his tiny bladder mostly likely kicking in, since he usually goes straight for the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, he smiles at his wife’s back. Wrapping his arms around her, he presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Woods is coming over for dinner.” She tells him, turning his arms, so they can probably kiss.

“Yeah?” He asks.

She nods, a frown on her face, that he wishes he could kiss away. “He doesn’t like living alone.”

He nods, agreeing with her. Woods didn’t seem like a people person, but he was. He liked to be around people. They were surprised he had gone three years, before he started to complain about it. “Yeah, he was talking about it a week ago. Part of the reason Jim got fired.”

She glares at the reminder of that. “Yeah, asshole.” She murmurs. Jim had seemed like a great new hire, but when Woods had talked about how he didn’t like living alone, and Jim asked why he didn’t have a partner, it turned out he wasn’t. Y/N remembers Woods coming and asking is if he could spend the rest of the day in her office. And later when she found out why, she was glad that no one had told her while Jim was collecting his things, Matt having immediately fired him after Dave and Liz had talked to Matt about what happened.

“Momma, you said a bad word.” Woodland says to right of them, making them separate.

“You’re right, love bug, I did.” Y/N smiles, crouching down, so she can get a hug. “No homework?” She asks.

He nods, “None. It was Andrew’s birthday, so no homework.”

“Alright. One episode of whatever you want to watch, okay?”

“Okay.” He says, already zooming over to the fridge to get a thing of apple slices, before racing to the living room couch, that was perfectly in sight of where they were standing.

“He’s getting so big.” Y/N says.

“I know. Soon enough, he won’t need to hold our hands to cross the street.”

She frowns, “I don’t want that day to come.”

He chuckles, “I’m sure it won’t for a bit longer.”

She loops her arms around his neck, “Think we should have another?”

“I thought you never wanted to be pregnant again?” He teases, recalling the words she had yelled while giving birth.

“Changed my mind. Besides, you know in a month on his Christmas list, a sibling will be listed.”

“That is true.” He sighs playfully, “I guess we could have another, just so he doesn’t ask for one anymore.”

“I’ll make it worth it your time.” She winks, making him laugh.

“I don’t have any doubts about that.”


End file.
